Snickerdoodle Weekend
by Melchy
Summary: The family finds some time to spend together.


Snickerdoodle Weekend

Rating T

The characters from the Ghost and Mrs. Muir belong to 20th Century Fox and David Gerber Productions. _The Snickerdoodle_, and the _C&J _belong to the author as does Anna Gregg, Brendan Darcy, and Stephen Montgomery. Maureen Eisenberg belong to herself. The _Carolyn G _was kindly borrowed from Mara.

Set in the Summer of Fun World.

Thank to Susan for the edit.

Written August 2005 for Mara on her birthday

May 1976

Daniel Gregg sat on the glider in his backyard, watching the activity of the house from a safe distance. He had learned long ago that when women cleaned and baked and were in a general state of getting things done, it was best to find a quiet place and sit. Tonight was no exception.

Scruffy and Ahab, the golden retriever that Daniel had gotten Carolyn for Christmas two years ago, came running around the side of the house, Jonathan chasing after them with a tired "Bring that back!"

The seaman couldn't help but laugh as he noticed what Jonathan wanted brought back was a whole package of kielbasa that Ahab had in his teeth. "Having a bit of trouble there lad?" the Captain called out to the boy who was fast becoming a man. At almost 14, JJ as they called him was tall and lanky, and starting to have an effect on women.

"Blasted dogs ran off with the kielbasa." Jonathan whined in his newly acquired "man" voice. "Martha is hopping mad."

"I suppose we could get along without it." Daniel shook his head in amusement. "Or go buy more."

Just then the housekeeper showed up by the back door, a look of vengeance on her face, a squirming toddler in her arms. "I'm going to get both of those dogs and when I do, they will be sorry for the day they met me." Her face was not as angry as her voice.

They were preparing for the annual PTA bake sale and it was driving both women crazy with all the details. Even with Candy, her best friend Betsy, her sister Sarah and their mother Maureen -- Carolyn's best friend — they were hard put to get everything done exactly when and how it should be done. The kielbasa was needed for the cookout that was due to start at the house in about thirty minutes for JJ"s track team, Carolyn still not sure how they had gotten roped into having it at Gull Cottage. Daniel allowed it because there wasn't anything he wouldn't do for the kids, but sometimes he wished and knew she wished that he would become his old self for just a few seconds.

"I could chase the dogs for you." Daniel got up as if to go in the direction the canines had just fled. "But I doubt very much there is much kielbasa left by this time."

"I'll deal with them" Martha said, still spry despite her knee injury last year. "I've got a more difficult job for you, Captain." and she handed him his squirming twenty-seven month old daughter. "She's worse than a pack of dogs."

Anna Gregg did indeed look stubborn today. Her pretty rose bud mouth was drawn into a big frown, her large emerald eyes tinged with tears, (which he suspected were actually crocodile tears) and her hands were sticky and hot. She put her arms around his neck, the strawberry jam covered fingers digging into his hair and she whimpered. "Pap."

"Now what is the matter with you, Snickerdoodle?" he asked her gently, heading back towards the glider. "Not giving your Mama and Martha any trouble are you?"

"Busy. " she said in a voice that made him want to laugh at how she spat the word out. Her next three or four lines were mostly unintelligible, she being at the stage where she knew the words but wasn't always sure how to make them come out for human consumption. "Mama, Marfa, Can, busy!" and she buried her head on his shoulder.

They were indeed busy. He hated that word, it didn't even sound nice. And this year had been one of the busiest for the Gregg-Muir clan that they had had. Candy, almost sixteen was in tenth grade, on the swim team, the drama club, and the pep squad. She was in all the honors classes, was a student helper for a third grade class, tutored and somewhere found time to spend with Betsy and her on again/off again boyfriend Stephen Montgomery.

Jonathan still played ball but now for the Sea Dogs, and had started track this last school year, running the mile at an impressive time. He coached soccer on the weekends for a six to eight year old league and helped out on the charter boats when ever possible. Both children maintained good grades and had achieved perfect attendance for the year. Daniel couldn't have been prouder of them if they had been his own.

Carolyn, too, was much too busy. He had liked it when she had left her shell and started to get involved, but now he never saw her anymore. She was teaching a journalism class at the nearby Keystone Community College and was writing her fifth book, a collection of fairy tales from Ireland, many of them ones that Daniel remembered from his childhood. She had recently been in New York and Boston to promote her book _Mermaids, Sea Dragons and Harpies_ that had come out last year and had just gotten back from that when she was hit with the PTA. It was near the end of the year and everything was coming to a head. The bake sale was slated for tomorrow in the new high school gymnasium, a gentle reminder to all that the gym needed to be paid for and to buy lots of goodies.

Carolyn wasn't sure how, but she had been voted head of the committee which always seemed to mean doing the most work. "Don't these ladies realize after all this time, I can't cook." she had wailed.

Anna was a very good baby and if she was feeling neglected then he knew that things had gotten out of hand. The little girl ran her hands through his beard and laughed at how she got it to stick up. "Papa funny." she smiled and then kissed his nose.

"You are a beetlebug." he tickled her, her giggles turning into full scale laughter. "What am I going to do with you?" he teased.

"Keep me!" she yelled out, standing up on his lap and squeezing him tight around the neck. She smelled like strawberry jam.

"Keep you? You mean I can't sell you to a pirate?"

"No!" she laughed. "You have to keep me cause I'm your wittle gwil."

"Well, I guess I could do that." he said solemnly. "How much are you going to pay me to stay here?"

"Daddy!" she looked down at him, her nose touching his. "I get to stay for fweee. I'm special."

"Who you? Anna Beetle Bug?" he loved this exchange as much as she did.

"Me." she declared, plopping down into his lap. "Me. Anna Aileen Gregg. " she said her name with pride.

Carolyn came out of the backdoor, looking around with a worried look on her face, the frown subsiding when she saw her husband and daughter laughing on the glider. "Have you seen JJ?" she called out.

"He went after the dogs." Daniel volunteered. "Do you want me to go and find them?

"Please, Mr. Campbell is on the phone and says it's urgent."

"Life is urgent to that man." Getting up he gave Anna to his wife, giving them both a kiss on the cheek. Carolyn, too, smelled of strawberry jam and coffee mixed with flour and cinnamon. She was intoxicating, he thought. "Be right back."

How long had it been since they had spent any time together? Longer than he cared to think about. They hadn't had time to say boo to one another let alone think about being intimate. Something had to be done. But what?

They were all fine schooners and he was proud of them. The _Carolyn G_, his first one, was still steady and dependable and was in service almost every weekend of the year. He had a good crew aboard her and they took care of the ship like the lady she was. Two years later, he and his partner had obtained the _C&J_, a beauty of a boat, slightly smaller and often rented by groups wanting to do their own sailing. Last month, the papers had been signed on his latest addition _The Snickerdoodle_. She was a fine one, he thought as he ran his hands over the railing, a sleek little miss with a personality all her own. She had had her first run last weekend when he had taken a group of students from Bangor University up to the islands and she had proved herself well.

"The couple wanting the _C&J _are on their way down." Brendan appeared by his side.

"Good." Daniel nodded. "And the Carolyn G is booked for the weekend?"

"As always, a church group from Boston. Andy has the situation well in hand." Andrew Tuttle was their human contact in Schooner Bay and a darn good Captain. "No one has the _Snickerdoodle _for the weekend, but once word gets out that she's available she won't have many free weekends either."

Daniel looked out at the water, thinking that he should really get down over to the bake sale and see what was going on there when he suddenly got a marvelous idea. "Bren, what would you think if I said I wanted to take the Snick out for the weekend?"

"I'd say you deserve sometime off. You all do. I can't tell if Carolyn is coming or going and I know it's worse for the two of you. And I never saw a kid with so much on her plate as Candy."

"What are you doing this weekend, Brendan?" Daniel looked over at him. "Anything you can postpone or cancel?"

"Just tell me where you want me and what for. What is brewing in your mind?"

"Well, if you aren't doing anything and the Snick is available, let's call the crew together and take her out this weekend. I am going to kidnap my family."

The bake sale was set up in the lobby of the gym. The tables which had been groaning with baked goods just that morning were almost empty now. Most of the people milling around were members of the PTA, a few potential buyers looking over the remaining offerings carefully before making decisions.

"Daniel!" Maureen Eisenberg smiled from her spot at the cash box. "Want to buy a cookie?"

"Is that a proposition?" His eyebrows raised in amusement.

"If you'd like it to be, I could arrange it. " she shot back.

"Actually, I'm looking for Carolyn."

"Figures. " she grumbled with a grin. "The last time I saw her, she was trying to think of a nice way to explain to Mrs. Shoemaker that making people buy her cookies wasn't exactly customer service, while she was explaining to Grandpa Coolidge at the same time that she already has a date for Saturday night. Seems the old guy wants to take her to a USO Dance." she said the last part quietly.

"I'll USO him." Daniel shook his head. He couldn't really blame the man, he was 95 years old and he had the biggest crush on Carolyn. "But someone really needs to inform him that war is over."

A side door opened and Carolyn came walking out, her slender hand pushing back a stray piece of hair, an innocent action that caused Daniel to realize just how long it had been since they had had anytime alone. He stood watching her for a few moments before she saw him, taking in the way her sundress hugged her body and showed off her cleavage, the tiny straps of the dress, making her tiny shoulders even more dainty, the way the material swished around her legs.

He felt the old familiar stir in his body, the surge of adrenaline and desire that she had caused in him from the beginning. He knew the effect of shortness of breath was a reflex, but it didn't make it any less so. She was lovely, would always be lovely and he knew he would always want her like he did now. Now as in the age they were in, now as in right this very minute.

"Daniel!" She saw him, her body swaying over to where he was standing. "Come to get a cookie?" she reached up and kissed him on the cheek.

"I already asked him that." Maureen deadpanned. "He said he wasn't interested.

"You are naughty." Carolyn teased her friend. "It's going to be awhile until I can get out of here." she looked up at her husband. "We are going to have a lot of cleaning up to do." She saw the disappointment his eyes, hoping hers reflected the same emotion. No one knew her like Daniel Gregg, not in any aspect of her life.

"Are you sure?" his voice sounded like a wounded puppy dog and he didn't care. "There is something I've decided on and I want to tell you about it." She took his hand in hers, not daring to do anything else. His hands were warm and she buried her cold ones inside his fists.

"I'm very sure." she told him more severely than she meant to, but it was herself she was really talking too. She wanted nothing more than to go home, eat a good meal (Martha was cooking tonight), play with Anna, talk to her older two and, spend a little one on one time with her dashing sea captain.

"Mrs. Muir!" Jane Shoemaker cut into their conversation. "Come here please and settle  
this."

"I'll be right back. " she whispered. "I hope." When had becoming the head of the committee turned her into the mediator? Actually with this group she felt like she was the mother of unruly children with Jane being the main troublemaker. "What seems to be the problem here?" she asked. Daniel disappeared, a feeling of disappointment stabbing her heart. She had hoped he would at least say goodbye. Then she saw him, standing on the other end of the room from where she was and he gave her a smile. He ran a hand through his hair, and she felt an element of pure heat course through her veins. He was sexy and so, well put together, she let the thought wander before turning back to Mrs. Post.

Carolyn listened to the lady intently but out of the corner of her eye she saw Daniel Gregg, leaning against the wall, and to her surprise blow her a kiss. Stretching casually she "caught" it and held her hand tight against her cheek for a minute. Hard as she tried she couldn't concentrate on the scene in front of her, her eyes going over to where Daniel was standing, noticing for not the first time what he did for any space he was in. And he was hers!

"I agree with Mrs. Post." Carolyn finally said. "But right now we need to think about getting things cleaned up here. Excuse me."

"What are you doing?" she walked over to him, her hand touching his arm. "I'm doing very important business here.'

He kissed the tip of her nose. "Please come with me, I need to talk to you. I'm trying to kidnap you and you are not cooperating."

"I'm sorry. 'she s hook her head, but whatever it is will have to wait. I have to stay and get things cleaned up. It's my job."

Maureen walked up behind them, taping Carolyn on the shoulder. "Carey, can I see you for a second?"

"Um, Sure. "she nodded. "Don't tell me they are still fighting over who made the best brownies."

"Who cares? Now, look. I know I try to not take sides in other people's marriage but Daniel told me he was here to kidnap you and I think you should go with him."

"I can't!" Carolyn groaned. "I was appointed the chairman of this blasted project and I have to see it through to the end, unfortunately."

"No, you don't. You were a great chairman, you were the best one they've had since I've been here. You got everything organized, the tables were actually set up this time, we didn't get all brownies and we actually have made money. Real money. But sweetie, you have worked harder than all of us today, and I know from the phone calls I've gotten from you that you've been up late for the last week, but most of all you have a man over there who actually want to spend time with you. Besides he really does have something important to tell you."

. "Who is going to clean up?"

"I will. And so will Julie Montgomery. You know she will. And we might be able to rope one or two more into it. Go with him Carey. Now!"

"If you're sure."

"I'm sure. And trust me, you will be happy you did. I know where he wants to kidnap you too. Call me when you get back!"

"Thanks." Carolyn hugged her friend. "You are a pal."

"I know."

Carolyn crooked her finger in Daniel's direction and he came like an obedient puppy. "What can I do for you, my dear?"

"Let's blow this pop stand."

Slipping her hand into his they walked out into the parking lot, the hot wind meeting them as they headed for the car. They hurried along, Carolyn giving a brief smile to Mr. Post as they walked past him.

"Let's go home." she said to Daniel who nodded as they approached the car.

Suddenly he grabbed her, pushing her against the side of the car, his body covering hers as he plundered her mouth. Carolyn's hand slipped inside under his polo shirt, her fists resting on his chest. .

"Let's get out of here." She slipped behind the wheel of the car, he sitting down beside her, the car, if it had been going 120 miles per hour, wouldn't have been fast enough. They had to stop at the new traffic light that had been installed to curtail accidents from those coming down Bay Road at a fast speed, the light never turning green.

Can't we just go?" he finally said.

Looking around carefully, she didn't see anything coming and decided that it might be all right. Besides maybe getting to spend some time alone with her husband might be worth a ticket.

It had been much too long since they had been together, not because they hadn't felt like but because there just hadn't been any time. After six years together the flames of desire were still strong for them, the time seeming to fan the fire and not put it out. She and Bobby had had only had six years together, precious years, but even as much as they had loved one another, their passion had cooled. She hoped she wasn't selfish in praying that it would never happen for her and Daniel.

"Life is just getting out of hand." she sighed. When was the last time that all five of us sat down and ate dinner together?"

"Which brings me precisely to what I came to the bake sale to tell you. I intend to kidnap everyone for the weekend."

"That's what Maureen said. " she looked more than interested. "How do you plan to do that?"

"By using my best captain voice." he growled. "But Brendan informs me that the _Snickerdoodle_ does not have a booking this weekend and that her crew is ready to work and he will come along and supervise. So what do you think? All of us on the boat, taking a nice cruise up the river, fishing, shopping, family time?"

"I think we should go home and pack."

Martha had started dinner, the smell of baked salmon and new potatoes filling the kitchen. She and Ed Peavy had gotten engaged but when Anna arrived two years ago she had insisted that she stay and help out. Neither she nor Ed seemed to mind or were in a hurry to marry, just belonging to each other seemed to be enough. Both Carolyn and Daniel kept insisting that they would be fine without her but were quite happy she had chosen to stay.

"I can't be responsible for letting you all starve to death." the housekeeper had teased the last time they had brought it up. "I've eaten Mrs. Muir's cooking and I don't think that would be a good thing to do to innocent children."

It was agreed however that the cooking would be shared by all three grownups, each taking a night with Martha throwing them both out on weekends. Carolyn was making slow but steady progress and had surprised everyone with lobster rolls last week. "There may be hope for you yet." the older woman had hugged her.

"You're home. " Martha called out now as she heard the front door open. Coming out to stand in the kitchen doorway, her hands covered with flour, she gave her employers a scrutinizing look before giving her message. "Mrs. Shoemaker has called her five times in the last hour. She said you left the bake sale suddenly and she wasn't done with you yet. I told her you would have a good reason for leaving -- is everything all right?"

"Everything is fine, Martha." Carolyn assured her. "We both need to take a quick shower and then I'll be down to help with dinner. Do you happen to know where the kids are?"

"Candy is over at the Montgomery's and Jonathan is out on the glider reading. Anna is with him. She just woke up from her nap, try as I might to wake her earlier, so I guess it will be a long night for one of us." she looked at at the Captain.

"How many times can one read 'Go Dog Go'?" Daniel asked as he followed Carolyn upstairs. It was the only thing that Anna wanted to hear anymore and since he was the one that could actually go without sleep, he was appointed to try to lull their girl to sleep. Which wasn't always an easy task.

"Just one more." Carolyn teased him. "I get the shower first."

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

Candy came home when asked, not upset about it like Daniel was afraid she might be. "I was only down at the beach with Stephen." she assured him. Stephen Montgomery was a good boy that Daniel heartily approved of for being a companion for his daughter. But right now, he and Candy were only friends and she was going steady with Barry Davis. Which both of her parents found quite strange since she spent all of her time when not with Betsy, with Stephen. The spirit had long ago given up on trying to figure out women, especially teenagers. "Mom said you had something to tell us?" she asked him as gently pushed Anna's hands away from her carrots. "You have your own." she pointed to the ones on her sister's plate.

"I do indeed and I hope that you and Jonathan will like my idea." he started. "But it seems to me that this family has been much too occupied lately and I, The Captain, have decided to do something about it." he looked around with pride. "_The Snickerdoodle_ is free this weekend and I was thinking this would be a very good time for us to sail up to Deer Island and spend some time together. Your mother agrees with me and although she does stress democratic rule in this household, I want to put my foot down and insist you and Jonathan come with us."

He had never really worried about being a husband. Sure he wanted to make sure that he was the best one he could be and make sure Carolyn knew that he loved her beyond all scope and reason. He wanted to make sure that he supported her no matter what, (even if he found it silly) and to be the soul mate that she told him he was. Being a father had been a much bigger accomplishment. He had always assumed he would one day be a father. He had never imagined being a father to children that were ready made. What if he didn't do it right? What if they resented him? What if he wasn't like their father? What if being a father as Candy liked to say was not his thing.

He had faced the job with trepidation, but the children had made it so easy for him. Jonathan told him and meant it that he really was the only father he had ever known. Candy had told him sometime later that she did love her father and always would but the Captain was the one who had raised her and encouraged her and made her feel like his little girl. A visit to the grave-site of Robert Muir one night, shortly before the birth of his own child had been necessary, Bob telling him that of all men to leave his children in trust to, Daniel Gregg was the one, because he loved them. Sure, they had their disagreements like children and fathers tended to do, but he would have been disappointed if they had not. To him it made fatherhood all the more real.

"Just us will be going?" Jonathan looked up from his dessert. "No one else?"

"No one else." his stepfather nodded. "Not this time. Just us Greggs." he smiled.

"How long will we be gone?" Candy asked. "How many outfits will I need?"

"Can we go fishing?" JJ looked from mother to father. "And maybe swimming?"

"And do sappy stuff like sing songs and tell ghost stories?" Candy jumped up. They didn't want for answers, leaving their places to head for the stairs.

"Remember my duffel bag is the blue one." they heard Candy say.

"I guess we are going to go, Pop." Carolyn took his hand.

"I guess so, Mam." he winked at her. "I gather we should get packed."

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

_The Snickerdoodle _looked like she was covered in gold as the family boarded her that next morning. The sun was shining on the brand new schooner, picking up the lettering in the name it proudly bore, making it seem very much like a grand adventure.

"That's me." Anna said to any and all who would listen. "Swnickerdoodel." she tried to get the long word wrapped around her tongue. "My boat."

After they got settled in their cabins, Daniel and Carolyn taking the main cabin, Anna and Candy taking one near by and Jonathan a smaller one close to the crew, the Greggs came up on deck to explore the newest member of the family.

"She's a beaut." Brendan said as he and Daniel headed for the navigation area. "I want you to meet the new man I hired." Bren had told him. "I think he will work well for us."

"Let's go see what she's like," Jonathan said to Candy, who nodded in her excitement. It was a beautiful day and the wind kissed them all with the sea air, the sun just right on their shoulders.

"Me too!" Anna called out. "I come?"

"Do we have to Mom?" Candy asked. It wasn't that she didn't love her little sister, she did, both her and JJ were crazy about her and spoiled her beyond reason but Carolyn knew that sometimes you didn't want to have her tagging along.

"Come stay with me, Snickerpuss." she held out her arms to her baby girl. "Stay with Mama and keep her company."

"Thanks." Candy and Jonathan whispered to their mother and took off to look over the new craft.

"I can expwore." her little face threatened to pout. "I'm a big girl."

Carolyn looked down into her daughter's green, green eyes, thinking that if her eyes had looked just like Anna's, how hard it must have been for her parents to say no to her. Denying her baby girl anything was so hard." You are a big girl and I know that Can and JJ will take you around later, but right now I want you to stay with me. I get lonely without you."

"Wonley." Anna nodded. Suddenly she started to giggle. "Mam, look - big bird." They stood by the railing looking down at the pelican as it scooped up fish in it's beak, quite talking and playing.

Daniel stood for quite a while just watching them, capturing the memory in his heart and mind. This was the closest he could ever show Carolyn what it was like to be on board one of his ships, except in dreams and he was gratified to have this opportunity. Life or after life couldn't be better than this. "How are things?" he came over, taking Anna from her mother.

"Big bird Pap." she laughed. "Look!"

"Just wait till we get a little further out." he told her. "Then we will have some big fish too. We are on a steady course." he told Carolyn, "and Bren says we should reach Deer Island in about three hours from when we started. This is a perfect day for such an expedition."

The sail was delightful. They spent most of their time on the deck, talking to the hands, looking out at their surroundings and eating the delicious snacks that Martha had prepared for them. Brendan took Anna for awhile to give her parents some time to be alone in the warm sun and basically just be together. Every so often they heard her giggle sound out over the air and they both thought of how lucky they were.

"Dolphins!" JJ came running from somewhere. "A lot of them" He and Candy headed over to the port side.

Daniel and Carolyn joined them, watching the graceful creatures play in the waves. "Rweally big fish!" they heard Anna say from her top position on Brendan's shoulders, her little hands clapping.

"I feel like clapping too." Daniel pulled Carolyn close against him, both of them full of contentment. "This is a perfect day."

"Yes, it is."

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

Deer Island ran to Canada on the New Brunswick side, a place of tranquil beauty dotted with small fishing villages. Stonington was the destination of the Greggs and after getting the _Snickerdoodle_ tightly secured in her spot, they all headed for the rustic town that looked more like New England than a postcard. Houses built right on the water, fishermen out cleaning and repairing nets or working over their boats. It was a town with a lot of character and Carolyn surmised there must a thousand stories tucked into the small town. Stonington had a reputation as an arts and craft center and tomorrow she had been promised a visit to the Haycraft Art Center, a place that trained artisans in specialized fields such as pottery, jewelry, and candle making.

Tonight their destination was the Marlin Spike, a touristy spot that boasted the best lobster in New England. It was a known fact that Deer Island produced the largest lobsters perhaps in the world and people came from all over to catch one, cook it and eat it or at least tell the waiter which one he wanted.

"My mother and father had Deer Island lobsters shipped to Philadelphia for my grandfather's 90th birthday." Carolyn remembered as they sat down at their table. "They were delicious."

The menu was full of choices but Daniel, Carolyn and Jonathan all decided on the lobster. Candy, who just didn't care for it unless Martha prepared her famous Lobster Newberg, ordered the halibut, another specialty of the island. A plate of fish and chips was ordered for Anna, who showed no signs of winding down. She sat in the highchair the waiter had brought, flirting with everyone who passed by, waving at the young couple at the table beside them and pointing to the various nautical items on the walls, either asking or telling her father what they were.

Carolyn spied Brendan out of the corner of her eye and waved at him, he waving back, heading for the bar. He looked quite handsome in his white shirt and tight blue jeans and she noticed several women watching him as he walked by. "I wish he had joined us." she told her husband when he asked who she had seen that she knew.

"I do as well, but he wants us to have some time alone." he shook his head. "And I promise you he won't leave here without some company."

"I'm sure you are right about that." They lingered over dinner, talking about nothing special, just family chatter that Daniel enjoyed to limitless end. Candy talked about the plans she and Betsy and Stephen had to get jobs at the new visitor's center. Jonathan said he didn't really have any plans as of yet but he and his best pal Eric hoped their mothers would allow them to do a lot of fishing, he looked sideways at Carolyn as he said this.

"Well, you know I believe that summer vacations should be fun." she told him. It was she who had instituted the official Summer of Fun in 1973 and while they hadn't traveled that much since, everyone tended to be a bit more relaxed in that three month stretch. "But you both are expected in Philadelphia, 4th of July week, she reminded her two oldest.

"Are you and the Captain coming this year?" Candy asked. "It's the Bicentennial and all."

"We're thinking about it. You know your grandparents are always anxious to see Anna and I know Marjorie would love to meet her."

Dessert could not be passed up, Carolyn splurging on the creme brulee, Daniel and Jonathan taking the hot fudge cake, Candy the lemon cheesecake and Anna a scoop of ice cream with sprinkles on top. By the time they finished their meal, the little girl was very sleepy, her head lolling to one side and the other until her neck looked broken. Very carefully her father picked her out of the highchair, putting her on his lap. Instantly her head popped up, her eyes so full of sleep they would barely open.

"Not sweepy." she protested then leaned against her pap's chest and went to sleep.

They walked along the main street, Daniel carrying his baby daughter on his shoulder, her deep breathing making the night even more cozy. The weather was cooler here than even Schooner Bay, seagulls flying over head, the water lapping against the wharfs. Some fishermen were still out going over last minute details for their early morning excursions. Most of the shops were closed by now but they window shopped, having fun playing the "if I had a million dollars, I would get this." game.

"We will give this place a through going over tomorrow." Carolyn promised as they headed back to where the _Snickerdoodle_ was moored. "I'm very glad you thought of this, Daniel." she looked up at him and smiled.

"So are we." Candy and Jonathan agreed. "This is really fun."

Some of the crew was sitting out on the deck, playing cards and drinking beer, having a great time. Daniel was proud of his crews, him and Brendan having hand picked them all, each schooner run by one of the original Destiny Crew. If the men knew they were being led by ghosts of former seamen they never let on.

"Do you need anything sir?" Casey Hampton asked as they came aboard. He had dropped his cards and stood up to salute his Captain. Despite the fact that Cleveland Hampton was his grandfather, Daniel was very fond of the boy and found the chance he had taken hiring him was well paying off. The boy's mother had sent him to his grandfather hoping the influence of the small town would help Casey, who had already had several brushes with the law. Despite being warned not to hire him, even Carolyn and Brendan opposing it, Daniel had and was quite satisfied with his work.

"Nothing." the Captain assured him. "Go back to your game."

"Do we have to go straight to bed?" Jonathan asked. "I'd like to go and sit in the crow's nest for a little while." he looked hopefully from one parent to the other.

"I don't see why not." Daniel shook his head. "It's a nice night for it."

"Just don't stay up too late." his mother added.

"Well, I'm beat." Candy declared. "Bed sounds very nice. "Do you want me to take Anna?" she held out her arms for her baby sister. "Since I'm going her way and all?" she smiled at Carolyn and Daniel none too innocently.

"That would be nice." the captain handed the sleeping girl to Candy. 'Pleasant dreams to both."

"No one go ashore alone, all right?" Carolyn asked and they all nodded.

Good nights were said with wishes for sweet dreams, each heading for their own cabins. "This has been such a lovely day." Carolyn yawned as she kicked her shoes off into the corner. "I'm very glad you thought of it."

"It has been going quite well." he nodded. "I think the children are enjoying themselves."

"They are." she reached for her nightgown and robe. "Would you mind if I freshened up a bit?"

"Not at all." he smiled. "I'll just lie here and wait for you."

"I won't take long." she promised.

He took his clothes off manually, enjoying the way they fell to the floor. Putting on the bottoms to the pajamas that Carolyn had given him last Christmas , he levitated the clothes over to the chair before lying down on the bed. The mattress was quite comfortable he noticed, much nicer than anything he had ever had on board his ship. He reached up and touched the rungs of the headboard, stretching his muscles in the way he knew had driven women wild, then moved his legs up as far as they would go, before lying completely flat on the duvet cover. The lap of the waves against the side of the boat was like a lullaby he thought, and would guarantee some sweet sleep for Carolyn.

Pulling back the covers, he slipped in between the cool sheets, letting the blanket and duvet fall back, then the top sheet. How much longer would she be? he wondered. Not that she had been gone long, but sometimes he was a bit anxious. He heard the door to the head close and he smiled, knowing she would go and check on the girls and then come back here.

Her heard her footsteps coming towards him now and he pulled back the covers on her side of the bed. Closing his eyes he conjured up thoughts in his mind of Carolyn, rocking Anna, playing ball with the kids, writing with that determined look on her face. The door opened and he looked up, giving her a huge grin. "I've been waiting for you."

"I can see that." she grinned back. "Getting the bed warm, I see."

"Care to join me?" he patted the other side of the bed.

"In a minute." she nodded. Opening the robe, one he knew well, he was greeted with the site of a fairly skimpy night gown, a rich green that matched her eyes and highlighted her hair. "Like it?" she asked innocently.

"A man would be an idiot not too." he purred.

"Maureen said you would like it." she dropped down on the bed, letting her finger trace a path down his chest.

"How did she get into this conversation?" he growled, his eyes fixed on that finger.

"I have no idea." she bent and gave him a tantalizing kiss.

"Then let's forget about her." he pulled her close, finding that kiss again. .

They made love, sweet and strong, every time so much like the first but always new and different, never something to tire off.

"I think we should try that more often." he teased her as she shivered against him.

"Anytime. " she grinned, propping her elbows on his chest, resting her head in between them.

"I'll remember that." he rolled her off of him, his body covering hers. They lay kissing and  
caressing, quiet moments between lovers.. The ocean sang to them outside and the night was still. It was perfect.

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

They heard a small knock on the door the next day and then a plaintive voice that said "Me up now. Come on, Mommy, come on, Pap, time to get up."

Her parents laughed, which brought a very angry, "Don't laugh." and then the door opened.

"What's your deal, Snickerdoodle?" Daniel opened his arms, his little girl crawling in to them.

"I'm ready to gwo." she squealed.

"Go where?" he teased.

"I'm hwungy."

"What if Mama and I aren't hungry?" he countered.

"You LOOK hwungy." Anna stressed the word. She laid her head against her father's stomach, turning to one side and then the other, disgusted that she heard nothing. Then she laid her head against Carolyn's stomach and nodded. "There's a bear in there."

"Well, will you let Pap and I get dressed"? Carolyn tickled her

"Hwrruy." she demanded. " Pwease." she added.

"We will." Daniel promised. "Do you want to go find Can and see if she's ready to go?"

"Kay." the little girl skipped out.

Daniel pulled back the covers, placing his feet on the floor.

"If I didn't have to go to breakfast." Carolyn licked her lips.

"I'll take you up on that later." he told her.. "Don't lose that  
thought."

Brendan and Daniel made breakfast for the whole crew, pancakes, bacon and fresh fruit that Bren had bought a local market. After everyone was sufficiently full, the Gregg family headed into Stonington. The town was a buzz with activity, boats loaded down with the catch of the day, others still going out. Almost everywhere you turned were little roadside markets selling fresh lobster and clams and other sea delicacies. The Greggs first stop was the Haymarket Mountain Craft Shop, a huge room full of pottery and glass designs, sculptures and ironworks. A woman standing behind a display of jewelry made of gem stones, smiled at them in welcome, her eyes clouding up at seeing Anna. "Feel free to look around." she said. "But please keep an eye on the baby."

Carolyn could see her daughter's temper start to rise as though the girl were transparent. "Anna bug, why don't you let Pap carry you.?" she suggested, running a hand through her little girl's red curls. "All right?" in a voice that meant she really had no choice.

"Come on Snickerdoodle, let's go pick out a present for Mama." he picked her up with a swing, she laughing in delight.

Carolyn looked around the shop with delight. She had been hearing about this place for some time now and had been anxious to look around and immerse herself in the art. Each sculpture was a treat, each painting beautiful. She herself had a fair hand at pottery and sculpture but it had been years since she had played with them.

"Mom, can we go down to the General Store?" Candy and Jonathan asked, she nodding as she admired a brass sculpture of a seaman at the helm.

"I think Anna and I are going to go over to the Toy Emporium." he came up and kissed her on the cheek. "Enjoy."

Carolyn was surprised to find it was after noon when she finally approached the counter with her purchases, not even noticing that others were now milling around the shop. "Is the jewelry made here by the students?" She touched a pair of earrings. When the woman assured her they were, she picked up a pair of pink quartz earrings for Candy, one of brilliant green stone for herself and a necklace of the same stone for Anna. She had already picked up a glass sculpture of a ship for Jonathan and a carved box for Daniel.

"Thank you for containing the child." the woman thanked her, as she gave Carolyn her change.

"If you don't want children in the shop, perhaps you should say so on the front." Carolyn pointed out." My child happens to be very well behaved and knows that you don't touch other people's things. I didn't appreciate you treating her as you did. But you do have many lovely things and I am glad to see the school does well. Now I would still like to talk to you about the brass sculpture over there, the sailor at the helm, yes, that one."

She found her family at the Hungry Fisherman, everyone carrying a package or two. "We haven't ordered yet." Daniel told her as he seated her beside him, Anna crawling up into her lap. "Except for drinks. I was about to send JJ in after you though." he smiled.

"Thanks for letting me browse, it was so nice." she told them all. "And I've brought presents."

While they ate their lunch, they discussed the rest of their day, deciding to walk along the wharf, stop in at the Chandlery and see if they could take a tour of the Stonington Light House. It was a full day, a happy day. They met Brendan for dinner that night, eating a delightful little place called "The Chowder Bowl", eating off the buffet and talking about nothing special. Brendan carried the sleeping Anna back, her face covered with the chocolate pudding she had for dessert, the ring JJ had gotten her on her finger, her new teddy bear in her grubby hands. Everyone else looked just as tired and grubby but happy. At the last minute, they had decided to go hiking down a trail that led to an underground waterfall and had a lot of fun playing the pool, trying to catch the little fishes that swam around.

"I could put her to bed," Brendan volunteered as they boarded the _Snickerdoodle_.

"No, thanks." Daniel took her. "She might wake up and I don't want her to miss anything if she does."

It was the perfect night to the perfect day. Just as Candy had asked, they sat and told ghost  
stories and sang sappy silly songs, eating too much junk and laughing their heads off. Daniel was more than content, Anna in his lap, no longer asleep and enjoying the night, his arm around Carolyn, her head on his shoulder, THEIR children sitting across from him, Candy and Jonathan laughing and telling jokes. He had done well kidnapping his family, he thought. Very very well. As a matter of fact, he would make it a habit every so often, he decided.

It was quite late when they all stumbled into bed, but they were in no hurry and could leave when they wanted to in the morning. He climbed into bed first, Carolyn cuddling against him. "I love you Carolyn ." he whispered in her ear, nipping it softly.

"And I love you," she whispered back. She raised her lips for a kiss and he took her offer.

They lay there snuggled together, kissing for the longest time, just being together. As she drifted off to sleep, he held her tight and watched the moon through the port hole. Yes, perfect.


End file.
